Search for a Forgotten Love
by Midnight Star
Summary: Hotaru finds her old friend Wufei. But they are no longer in love. Will Serena, Raye,Amara, and Trista help them find it again? Or will Hotaru fall in love with another? Will the other 4 scouts discover something Queen Serenity didn’t want them know? R+
1. Default Chapter

Search for Love  
  
Summary: Hotaru finds her old friend Wufei. But she realizes she no longer loves him. Will Serena, Raye,Amara, and Trista help them find it again? Or will Hotaru fall in love with another? Will the other 4 scouts discover something Queen Serenity didn't want them to know?   
  
PAIRINGS ARE UNKNOWN.  
  
  
New story. I will not be writing anymore stories until Im done with this one and Chosen Path.  
  
I do not own anything so don't sue  
  
~*~  
  
Hotaru looked outside and watched the rain fall to the ground. How many years had it been since she had last seen him? 2.....3......4 years? She couldn't remember. But the day he left to become a Gundam Pilot it was raining just like this.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"Wufei, do you really have to leave? Can't you stay here on the colony?" she pleaded   
  
Wufei frowned at the girl standing infront of him "Hotaru you know that is not honorble. I must get justice for all those who have died because of OZ. You know that." Wufei answered   
  
"But Wufei! Your all I have left! Ive already lost Marian! I don't think I could handle it if I lost one more person." Hotaru whispered  
  
Wufei glared slightly at the girl "It is not honorable to talk that way! We must get justice for the colonys! I will bring my colony honor. Even if it means my own death." Wufei replied  
  
Hotaru looked up at Wufei and returned his glare "What is it with you and Honor and Justice?! You never even stop to think what you are doing to the people around you! You can be so selfish Wufei Chang! Go! Go fight your little war! But I will not be here waiting for you to return!" Hotaru shouted and ran to her home as fast she could Not daring to look back in fear she would begin to cry. But as soon as she got into her room. The tears came in a flood.   
  
~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Hotaru shook her head sadly. Wufie had left the next day and she had left for Earth the day after where she had lived ever since.Sure she had made plenty of new friends like Serena Tuskino, Amara Tenoe, Trista, and her older long lost sister Raye Hino. But no matter how happy she was she never stopped thinking of her friend Wufie.  
  
"Sister, if you miss him so much why not try and find him?" Hotaru heard her sister Raye ask  
  
Hotaru kept her eyes on the rain. "I wouldn't even know where to begin Raye. That man could be anywhere." Hotaru whispered  
  
"How quickly you give up Taru. Are you forgetting its been exactly 1 year since the war against Mary-Maiya ended?Theres a huge article in the News Paper saying where each of the gundam pilots are......and that includes this Wufei Chang guy." Amara told her youngest and dearest friend.  
  
That got Hotarus attention "Mara.....your joking right?!" Hotaru asked.  
  
Amara smiled and shook her head "Nope Taru. Im dead serious. If you need a lift I will gladly give you one." she answered  
  
Hotaru smiled happily "So where is he? Who is he working for?" she asked in excitement  
  
"The Preventors in the Sanq Kingdom." Raye answered as she leaned against the door frame "We will leave tomarrow if you want."  
  
Hotarus eyes shine with happiness. "Yes! Yes, Ill start packing!" she squealed  
  
Amara and Raye laughed at the younger girl.  
  
~*~ Next day  
  
Raye sighed and leaned back in her seat.  
  
"Something bothering you Raye?" Amara asked. Keeping her eyes on the road.  
  
Raye gave her a side ways glance "Why is this Wufei guy so special to my sister? I mean.....she could have anyguy she wanted in Tokyo and she wants to go see this Chang guy again. It doesn't make since" she muttered  
  
"I know what you mean Raye. Just yesterday Yaten.....you remember him right? Anyway....he wanted Hotaru to meet him at the park. She refused. I will never understand it but if it makes Taru happy I will bring her over a thousand miles to see this guy. Ive never really seen Taru that happy have you?" Amara asked  
  
Raye gave another sigh "No, not even when shes with me and Serena." she replied  
  
"Then you see my point, Mars." Amara whispered softly  
  
"Yes, but please don't call me that. Hotaru still doesn't remember her past as Sailor Saturn. I would prefer to keep it that way." Raye answered.  
  
Amara nodded slowly. "Wake Hotaru up. We are finally here." Amara said after a long silence.  
  
Raye smiled evily but nodded. She leaned into the back seat tell her mouth was only centimeters from Hotarus ear. "Hotaru! Wake up! TARU!" Raye screamed at the top of her lungs  
  
"Ah!" Hotaru yelped before pushing the now laughing Raye back into the front seat "Raye! You idiot why did you do that for?!"  
  
Amara laughed as the two sisters got into another one of there fights that often turned out like Serena and Rayes.. "Thats enough. We are at the Preventors Head Couters." she said finally calming down  
  
Hotaru paled as she looked at the monsterous building "Guys I don't think I can do this......" she whispered. Now feeling sick to her stomach.  
  
Amara turned around and looked Hotaru straight in the eye "Hotaru, I did not drive for 8 hours non-stop for you to chicken out now!" she growled.  
  
Hotaru gulped and nodded slightly.  
  
"Do you want us to come with you Hotaru?" Raye asked  
  
Hotaru shook her head "No....Just wait here. I have to do this on my own." she answered and walked threw the glass doors.  
  
~*~ INSIDE  
  
Hotaru looked around. There where pictures of Relina, Milardo, the Gundam Pilots, and people she didn't reconize all around the main lobby. Towards the back was a marble desk where a woman sat staring at her. Hotaru took a deep breathe before walking up to her  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" she asked  
  
Hotaru smiled "Yes, actually, I need to speak with Wufei Chang immediatly." Hotaru said  
  
"Please take a seat. He is in a meeting with the other Ex-gundam Pilots." the lady said before typing something on the computer  
  
Hotaru shrugged and took a seat on the coach. What seemed to be hour Amara and Raye finally walked into the building.  
  
"Did you plan on waiting unitl we where dead to come out?" Amara asked with a smirk  
  
Hotaru looked at her and forced a small weak smile "Sorry Mara. But I still haven't seen Wufei." she replied  
  
Raye looked at her in shook "Still? Why not?" she asked  
  
"Because hes in a meeting. A rather long one" Hotaru grumbled  
  
"Ma'am. Mr. Chang is out of the meeting. Im having him come here." the lady said loudly  
  
Hotaru nodded. She turned to look at Amara and Raye "Im nervous. What if he doesn't reconize me?" she asked  
  
"Then hes a fool Taru" Raye answered and sat to the right of her and Amara to the left.  
  
"Taru is one of them him" Amara asked as 5 men walked into the main room.  
  
Hotaru nodded her head weakly. She stood up and walked over to the group with Amara and Raye at her heals. "Hello Wufei." she said loudly as they walked up to the men.  
  
The man with black hair in a pony tail looked over at them. His eyes grew large as he reconized her. "Hotaru?" he asked in an unsure voice.  
  
Hotaru smiled slightly and nodded. "Its me."   
  
Amara had to hold back a snicker. She oddly found this funny. She always found anything mushy funny.. She winced in pain as Raye jabbed her in the side with her elbow.  
  
"What are you doing here" Wufei asked frowning.  
  
Hotaru blushed but quickly covered it up as she heard Amara let out another snicker. "Im glad you find my discomfort amusing Amara" she growled  
  
Amara smiled widely "Sorry.....Ouch! Raye stop stabbing me with that bony elbow of yours." Amara yelped  
  
Hotaru smiled as her friend and sister got into a fight.  
  
"What are you doing here Hotaru?" Wufei asked again.  
  
Hotaru turned to look at him again "Your the last thing I had of my home. I just wanted to make sure you where alive." Hotaru answered.   
  
Wufei frowned "And who are these......women?" he said the last word with disgust  
  
Hotaru glared slightly at her old friend "This is my sister Raye and my best friend Amara. Ive been living with them since..." she started but was cut off by Wufei  
  
"Since the day you left our colony?" Wufei growled  
  
Hotaru narrowed her eyes even more "Hey! Your the one who left first! I told you I was going to leave." she shot back  
  
"At least I left for the good of the colony!" Wufei said.  
  
"Yes, you did leave for the good of the colony! No one had to put up with your entire justice and honor shit anymore!" Hotaru replied.  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean woman?!" Wufei practically yelled his fellow comrades trying to calm him down....well at least the blond was.  
  
"Are you really that dense?! The colony would still be there if you hadn't been a gundam pilot!" Raye yelled in defense of her sister. Bad move on her part though.  
  
Wufei visibly flinched at that camment.  
  
Hotaru turned and glared at her sister "Stay out of this Raye!" she ordered she then turned her attention back to Wufei  
  
"Get out of here. Now. You have no right to be here. It would have been better if you never came and it would be best if you left me alone, Hotaru. Its aviously only going to cause problems." Wufei said softly.  
  
"Your right. Maybe it would have been better if I never came. It will only cause problems." she whispered.  
  
Amara looked at her friend in sympothy as she turned around and walked out the doors Raye at her heals. She then turned her angry gaze on Wufei "You really are an asshole you know that?! She was one of the few on Earth who stood up for you and the other Gundam Pilots! Do you have any clue how many times she had been arrested for not backing up OZ. For refusing to fight for them! For refusing to fall at there feet! Do you know how many times she was beaten for being proud to know you and for trying to find away to help?! I will never understand why Hotaru decided to have you as a friend. You aviously aren't worth her time! Her trust and her love." she yelled at him. "You speak of honor and justice though you aviously don't know the meanings of them! Just like you don't know the meaning of a true friendship! You sicken me."  
  
Amara glared at him before turning and walking quickly out the doors.  
  
Wufei stared after her in shock. No one other then his comrades had ever spoken to him in that tone.   
  
He sat down in a chair near him. He took a quick glance at his friends. Heero and Trowa where emotionless like always. He couldn't tell what Quatra was thinking but he could see that Duo was clearily mad at him.  
  
"You could have atleast been nice to her Wufei" Duo growled before walking out of the building.  
  
Wufei frowned "There right.." he whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
END OF THIS CHAPTER.  
  
TELL ME WHO SHOULD BE WITH WHO.  
  
THERE IS ONLY ONE PAIRING I WILL NOT DO. SERENA/HEERO. YOU ALL HAVE TO GET SERIOUS. IT WOULD NEVER WORK OUT. I LIKE SERENA THE MOST SO I TRY TO KEEP HER TO HER NORMAL CHARACTOR AS BEST AS POSIBLE. AND HEERO WOULD IN MY OPINION NEVER GO FOR HER. I THINK HE WOULD GO FOR THE QUIET, SMART, RESERVED, STRONG.KIND OF GIRLS.  
  
Lita, Mina, Rini, and Michelle will NOT be in this story  
  
People you can vote for  
  
  
Trista/Heero  
Trista/Trowa  
Trista/Quatra  
Trista/Millardo   
  
Serena/Duo  
Serena/Seiya  
Serena/Darian  
Serena/anyone else BUT Heero (reason above and its over used. practically everyother story is Heero/Serena. So don't tell me its not. Im the debate master of my 9th grade class. So Im more then whiling to argue about it.)  
  
Raye/Duo  
Raye/Wufei  
Raye/Yaten  
Raye/Trowa  
  
Amara/Wufei  
Amara/Trowa  
Amara/Duo  
Amara/Millardo  
  
Trista/Heero  
Trista/Quatra  
Trista/Trowa  
Trista/Taiki  
  
Hotaru/Heero  
Hotaru/Duo  
Hotaru/Wufei  
Hotaru/Trowa  
  
  
  
Many of u r probably wondering why did I pick those five scouts.. Why not Amy? Ot Lita? Or Mina? Well in my eyes theres are the five strongest scouts. Everyone has a right to there own opinion. So if u don't like my way of thinking u better get over it cuz Im stubborn and its hard for ppl to change my mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Hotaru finds her old friend Wufei. But she realizes she no longer loves him. Will Serena, Raye,Amara, and Trista help them find it again? Or will Hotaru fall in love with another? Will the other 4 scouts discover something Queen Serenity didn't want them to know?   
  
Sorry it took m so long to update but I have been really busy.  
Hotaru/Wufei: 13 (winner)  
Hotaru/Heero: 10  
Hotaru/Duo 5  
Hotaru/Quatra: 2  
Hotaru/Trowa: 2  
Amara/Duo: 6 (winner)  
Amara/Wufei: 5  
Amara/Trowa: 4  
Amara/Millardo: 2  
Amara/Heero: 1  
Amara/Quatra: 1  
Amara/Noone: 1  
Raye/Trowa: 6 (winner)  
Raye/Wufei: 6  
Raye/Duo: 6 (*looks at the page and points.* Three sixes right after eachother! Does that mean Raye should be evil or is evil? Or does it mean thoes pairings are evil. Or *gasps* does it mean my story is evil!!!!)  
Raye/Yaten: 1  
Raye/Quatra: 1  
Trista/Millardo: 7 (winner)  
Trista/Heero: 6  
Trista/Trowa: 4  
Trista/Quatra: 2  
Trista/Taiki: 2  
Serena/Darian: 8 (winner)  
Serena/Duo: 3  
Serena/Seiya: 2  
Serena/Wufei: 1  
Serena/Trowa: 1  
Serena/Millardo: 1  
Official pairings:  
Wufei/Hotaru  
Duo/Amara  
Trowa/Raye  
Millardo/Trista  
Darian/Serena  
Enternal1990- any further votes from you will not be counted.... I do not like that entire 20 (or any other number over 1) votes for name here/name here  
~*~  
  
Hotaru whipped the tears from her face and stared out her bedroom window  
"Hota.....are you going to be ok?" Raye whispered  
  
Hotaru said nothing  
  
"Hotaru you can't stay in there forever" she heard Serena say   
  
Hotaru still said nothing  
  
"That jerk isn't worth your time Hota. Just forget him" Amara said in a gentle voice  
  
Hotaru still did not reply  
  
"What you are doing Hotaru is not healthy. You need to go outside." Trista ordered  
  
When Hotaru didn't answer the others got worried about the youngest one.  
  
"Hotaru can you make some kind of sound so we know you are still alive" Darian ordered  
  
There was a loud crashing sound that sounded like a rather large book hitting the floor.  
  
"Thank you" Serena said with sarcasm She then whispered to Amara and Raye "So who is this........Wufei Chang guy anyway?"  
  
Raye scold "An insensitive jerk" she growled  
  
Amara grunted in agreement  
  
"How could someone one hurt Hotaru like that? Shes the sweetest, most innocent person Ive ever met!" Serena whispered and started to walk down the hallway  
  
They all shrugged  
  
~*~  
  
Duo poured himself a cup of coffee and glared at Wufei. He was still pretty ticked on how Wufei had treated that Hotaru girl. He somehow.....felt a connection with her. It was odd and bizzare.  
  
"Maxwell, stop your childish behaviour. You don't even know Hotaru so why are you angry?" Wufei growled  
  
"Your right I don't know her Wufei but I do know that she is a humanbeing and deserves to be treated with respect." Duo answered harshly "And Im not the one acting childish. I think you need to look at the way you have been acting for the past three days. Then we will see who has been acting 'childish'"  
  
Wufei glared at him  
  
Duo returned the glare and left the room  
  
Quatra sighed and shook his head   
  
"Whats wrong with you Winner?" he snapped  
  
Quatra looked over at Wufei with an unfazed look. "Hes right you know. I wasn't going to say anything but now Im going to step in. That young lady as the blond stated was one of the few that stood up for us on Earth. I did my research Wufei and from what I read she might as have been a pilot herself for the way that the people treated her" he replied coolly.  
  
This got Wufei attention "What are you talking about?"  
  
"According to my researching. Hotaru was arrested 26 times in one year in an attempt to help us during out battles with Earth. She was beaten 24 of the 26 times. She was forced to go into hiding like us because people on the streets treated her cruely and she was often shot at." Quatra answered taking a sip of his coffee "She has been loyal to you Wufei. Not once has she betrayed you. Not even after she left the colony. She still backed you up. But you.....you would rather forget all about her. And thats cruel espially after all she did for you"  
  
Wufei stood and left the room. He made a straight line to his room and shut his door. He closed his eyes as he thought of the way he had treated Hotaru. He felt deep regret. "That Amara girl was right. I don't know the true meaning of Honor and Justice. I have to find Firely...maybe we can be friends again" he whispered to himself.   
  
~*~  
  
Two weeks went by sence Hotaru and met with Wufei and she was finally starting to turn back into her normal self.  
  
Hotaru walked down the stairs and smiled lightly at the shocked look on Amaras face "Don't look so surprised Mara." she said softly  
  
Amara smirked at the camment "Glad to see you are feeling better Hotaru." she said lightly "You wanna go race a few laps with me?"  
  
Hotarus smile grew larger "Sound like fun. I could use the distraction. But I can't stay out long. I have a date with Yaten" she answered  
  
Amara blinked several times in confusion and surprise.  
  
Hotaru laughed at Amaras expression "You know. If you went out with Seiya we could double date" she said in a suggestive tone.  
  
Amara glared but her eyes shined with amusement "I would never date that long haired idiot." she answered  
  
Hotaru just laughed.  
  
~*~   
  
Amara slidd her helmet over her head. "Ready to lose Hota?" she asked  
  
Hotaru smirked under her helmet. "In your dreams Amara" she replied with a laugh.  
  
"Ready............set..............go!" Michelle....Amaras cousin (key word here is COUSIN) yelled bringing the dark blue and purple checkered flagg down in a graceful swoop.  
  
Hotaru and Amara zoomed off and where gaining speed quickly. They where on there last lap and where still neck and neck. Amara pushed her motorcycle urging it to go faster. She pulled a head so that her back tire was even with Hotarus front tire right before they crossed the finish line.  
  
They brought there bikes to a stop and took off there helmets.  
  
Hotaru smiled at Amara "I guess this is one of your dreams huh Amara?" she questioned with amusement  
  
Amara smiled and whipped the sweatfrom her dust covered face. "Your filthy Hota" she said. Ignoring the question.  
  
Hotarus smile grew "You aren't much better" she replied with a wink  
  
"Amara, Hotaru do you two know those men?" Michelle asked walking over to them and pointing at the man wearing baggy white pants and a dark blue t-shirt with a gold dragon on the front. His hair was black and pulled back into a tight pony-tail. The man standing neck to him was wearing black pants and a black leather jacket. Under the leather jacket was a red shirt. He had a dark brown braid that reached his knees.  
  
"Wufei......" Hotaru whispered with pain in her eyes  
  
Amara glared heavily at the Chinese man and took a protective stance infront of Hotaru as he and his friend headed towards them.  
  
"What do you want Wufei?" Amara growled angrily.  
  
Wufei fought the erge to glare back at her. "Just to speak with Hotaru." he answered calmly.  
  
"Then you better start talking." Amara ordered  
  
"Alone" Wufei replied. He sent a quick glance to Duo who meerily smiled.  
  
Duo took a step forward and slung his arm over Amaras shoulders. "Come on babe, lets go get something to eat." he said not realizing his mistake before it was tolate.  
  
Amaras eyes sparked with anger...  
~*~  
  
Im leaving it there  
I know this chapter really sucked and Im really sorry.  
Please review!  
  
FOR EVERYONE WHO LOVES ANIMALS OR EVEN THOSE WHO DON'T!!! This is so terrible. A site that some people were able to shut last year has returned. We have to try to shut it down again! A Japanese man in New York breeds and sells kittens that are called BONSAI CATS. That would sound cute, if it weren't kittens that were put in to little bottles after being given a muscle relaxant and then locked up for the rest of their lives!! The cats are fed through a straw and have a small tube for their faces. The skeleton of the cat will take on the form of the bottle as the kitten grows. The cats never get the opportunity to move. They are used as original and exclusive souvenirs. These are the latest trends in New York, China, Indonesia and New Zealand. If you think you can handle it, view www.bonsaikitten.com and have a look at the methods being used to put   
these little kittens into bottles.   
  
If you would like to sigh the petition email Angel of Strata at sportstar92001@hotmail.com. WE NEED TO STOP THIS! NOW!  
Soon Angel of Halo will have the petition up on her site so if u would rather wait email me at baby_blue_girl92006@yahoo.com. I will notify u as soon as it is up. 


End file.
